Dancing Away with My Heart
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: What if instead of the beach party, the school actually held a formal. Would Will ask Bella to go with him? Or is there a huge case of misunderstandings? Set during season 3


**Hey Guys. So i've decided that while I'm slowly writing the next chapter The Dare, this popped into my mind and I decided to write it while the idea was still fresh :D **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

As Rikki, Cleo, Will and Bella made their way to their class, the topic of the upcoming school dance came up.

"So are we going to go to this party tomorrow?" Rikki asked as she looked down at the flyer in her hand with distaste.

"Of course we are. It's the end of school" Bella said excitedly.

"It could be the last time our whole year level gets together" Cleo reasoned.

"Why does it have to be a formal?" Will complained as he grabbed the flyer off Rikki.

"I know. None of us have ever really been into that sort of thing" Rikki said.

Bella sighed. "Come on guys. It could be fun. We get to dress up and everything!"

"Look Bella, I'm not sure if you have noticed or not but formals really aren't my kind of think" Rikki said. Cleo looked between the two girls.

"I don't see the harm in it"

"But a formal means having to wear a tie and everything" Will complained.

"Well I for one have never been to a formal type of dance before" Bella said as the bell rung for school.

"Come on guys" Cleo said as they all began making their way to their classes.

Throughout the entire school day, all Bella could think about was the dance. Moving around so often had never allowed Bella to stay at school long enough to be able to go to a school dance. For the first time she would be able to and there was no way that she was going to pass this up. She was going to get all dressed up, have Will ask her to be his date, spend the entire night in his arms and if she was really lucky she might even get a ki...

"Earth to Bella" Cleo called out. Bella jumped as she saw Cleo, Rikki and Will looking at her.

"O hi guys" Bella said as a blush covered her cheeks. "What are you up to?"

"Well we were on our way to the cafe to get some smoothies but it appears that you are far away" Cleo said with a grin as she looped her arm with Bella's and began walking towards the cafe.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Bella dismissed. Rikki and Cleo laughed while Will stayed quiet.

"You might not know but the blush on your cheeks says differently" Rikki teased. Bella quickly placed her hand on her cheeks to feel that they were quite warm.

"Thinking about a boy" Cleo asked with a smile. Bella's eyes quickly darted to Will to see him staring at her.

"No, of course not" Bella quickly said.

"Sure, I believe that" Rikki sarcastically said.

"Can we drop it?" Bella asked as she started to walk away.

"Aw why? It's fun teasing you" Rikki said as the others caught up to her.

"So who is the lucky boy?" Cleo asked as she snuck a look at Will. As much as he tried to hide it, Cleo could see the tiniest hint of pain behind his eyes.

"There's no boy" Bella argued.

"So explain reason for the faraway look in your eyes" Rikki challenged. Bella sighed.

"Like I said before, I've never been to a dance. I've never stayed long enough in a school to attend one so I'm a little excited that I'm still here for it"

"And it has nothing to do with a boy?" Cleo asked. Bella nodded. Rikki looked at Will.

"You're being awfully quiet over there" she pointed out. All three girls looked at Will.

"Sorry, I keep thinking about having to wear a tie" Will said as he added a shudder for affect.

"Oh come on" Bella said. "It's not that bad and it's only for one night"

"Yeah but still" Will said. "I think it's all a bit pointless" Will didn't see Bella's spirits deflate at his last comment. She shook her head and started walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Cleo asked.

"I've got something I have to do" Bella said as she continued walking away.

"Oh come on Bella. You know we're only teasing you about the dance" Rikki said as she grabbed Bella's shoulders and turned her back towards the cafe. "Besides you have band practise this afternoon and you are not skipping out on that"

After everyone got their smoothies, the group sat down in one of the booths.

"So seeing as we do actually have to dress up formally" Rikki started before Cleo interrupted her.

"It's not that bad. It's always fun to dress up every once in a while"

"I still think the whole idea is stupid" Will mumbled.

"Have you ever been to a dance?" Bella asked.

"No" Will said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Then how do you know if it's stupid or not?"

"It just is. Everyone tries to outdo everyone else with how dressed up they can be. It's all about being the best."

"I think it's romantic" Bella said. "And it's fun. There's dancing and food and good music and it's out last school event before we graduate"

"How is it romantic when you and I are single and Lewis is over in America?" Rikki asked. "We will all be going alone"

"I give up" Bella said with a defeated sigh. Cleo and Rikki looked at each other with sympathetic smiles. Before they could say anything a new voice called out.

"Hey Bella! We gotta practise now" Nate said. Bella looked up and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later" she said quietly before making her way over to the stage.

"Are you completely insane!" Rikki directed at Will once Bella was out of earshot. Will looked up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why didn't you ask Bella to the dance?" Cleo asked. "She practically outlined why she wanted to go and pretty much gave you a clear hint to ask her"

"She...she did?" Will asked as he looked over at Bella.

"As if you don't know that she likes you" Rikki frustratedly said before her eyes went wide.

"Rikki" Cleo said through clenched teeth.

"Can you repeat that please?" Will asked. Cleo and Rikki looked at each other.

"You can't tell Bella that I said this but she really likes you Will" Cleo said. "So I suggest that you ask her to the dance"

"But I" Rikki cut him off.

"No buts! She wants to go with you so just ask her. It's not going to kill you for one night" Will nodded as he stood up from the booth. As he made his way over to Bella, Will felt his heart stop as he heard Nate speak.

"So what do you say Bella, can I take you to the dance on Friday?"

"Umm" Bella began. She looked up to see Will standing not to far from her and a sad smile crossed her face. "Um sure Nate"

"Yes!" Nate said as he fist pumped above his head. Will just shook his head before walking out of the cafe. Cleo and Rikki just watched in disbelief. They could see that Bella wasn't overly happy to be going with Nate so why would she say yes. They both quickly walked over to her.

"What was that?" Rikki demanded.

"Pardon?" Bella asked as she sorted through their song list.

"Why did you say yes to going with Nate? Will was coming over here to ask you" Cleo said. Bella snorted.

"Yes I'm sure that after everything he has said today about the dance being stupid that he was going to come and ask me to go with me. And I said yes to Nate because he's the only guy that's asked me."

"But Bella.." Cleo started.

"No Cleo" Bella said. "I've gotta accept that me and Will are not going to happen. Excuse me" Bella said as she pushed past them to continue setting up. Rikki let out a defeated sigh.

"We gotta talk to will" Cleo said before she grabbed Rikki's arm and dragged her out of the cafe.

Bella entered the hall where the dance was being held and let out a sigh. This wasn't how the night was supposed to be. She should have been walking in on Will's arm. She should have been HIS date to the dance, not Nate's.

"What happened to wearing something short and tight?" Nate immediately asked once he spotted Bella.

"I don't own anything short and tight" Bella replied tightly.

"Whatever" Nate said. Bella looked around and saw Cleo and Rikki on the other side of the hall. Taking the chance to get away from Nate, Bella quickly walked over to them.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Bella" Cleo said with a smile. "You look amazing" Bella smiled down at her sea blue coloured dress.

"Thanks" Bella said. "You girls look amazing also"

"How's Nate?" Rikki asked, cutting right to it. Bella's smile fell.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know how I'm going to survive the night"

"I've been there" Cleo said with a laugh. Bella's eyes widened.

"You and Nate? When?"

"Back before me and Lewis started dating the first time"

"The first time?" Bella questioned as Rikki laughed.

"A long story for another day" Bella laughed.

"Oi Bella" Nate called. "Let's dance" Bella groaned and dropped her head on Cleo's shoulder.

"Duty calls" she said.

"Have fun" Rikki called out as Bella walked away.

"Poor thing" Cleo commented.

"You have to admit it is pretty funny" Rikki said as she watched Bella dance awkwardly with Nate.

"Do you think he will show up?" Cleo asked after a few minutes silence.

"He better or he will have us to answer to" Rikki said.

For the next hour Cleo and Rikki watched Bella's mood deflate even more as Nate continually told her to dance with him. She managed to get away for some time to dance with the girls but it was short lived. Nate wanted everyone to see that she was his date.

"Look who just walked through the door" Cleo said whispered to Rikki. Rikki looked over and breathed a sigh of relief.

"He actually showed up"

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked as she sat down next to them. Cleo watched as Will scanned the room for them.

"I was just saying that I wished Lewis was here" Cleo quickly said. Bella nodded.

"It must be hard with him being away"

"It's hard but we're going to get through it" Cleo said strongly. "We'll get through it" Rikki smiled as she subtly let Will know where they were. He eventually found them and began to make his way over.

"I suppose I had better get back to Nate before he sends out a search party" Bella said with a sigh. Cleo smiled.

"You don't want to keep his majesty waiting" Bella laughed at the comment as she stood up.

"Bye" as she turned around and took a few steps, Bella stopped in her tracks when she looked up and saw Will. Rikki and Cleo leaned forward and eagerly watched the scene play out.

"Hi Bella" Will said as he stopped in front of her.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Bella asked. As she took in his suit, Bella suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Well I realised I was stupid for not acting sooner and I know I might be a bit late but Bella, will you be my date to the dance?" Will asked with a nervous smile. For a split second Bella forgot how to breathe.

"I thought you didn't like formal dances" Bella said once she found her voice. Will smiled.

"It's the people you are with that make the night special" he said and Bella smiled. Behind them, the DJ started to play a slow song. "Look Bella," Will said as he stepped forward and grabbed Bella's hand. "I really like you and I was wondering if I could please have this dance?" Bella looked down at their joined hands before she smiled up at Will. Cleo and Rikki were starting to get impatient.

"Say yes already" Rikki said suddenly. Bella and Will looked at her and laughed. Bella turned back to Will.

"I would love to" she answered. Will grinned as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Why did you say yes to Nate?" Will asked as the two started dancing.

"Because I thought it was pointless waiting for you to ask me considering how much you complained about the whole idea.

"You were waiting for me?" Will asked as he looked down at Bella. She gave him a shy smile.

"Of course I was" Bella said. "Who else would I wait for? And just for the record, I really like you too"

"Excuse me, but I believe you came with me Bella" Nate said as he approached the two. Bella and Will looked over at him.

"Sorry Nate" Bella said with a shrug. Nate opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"You'll come back to me. They always do" he eventually said before walking away. Bella and Will waited a few seconds before they started laughing. Bella buried her head in Wills chest to muffle her laughs. Will stopped laughed and placed his fingers under Bella's chin to raise her head to look at him.

"Hi" Bella whispered. Will leaned forward until their noses were touching.

"Hi" he whispered back before gently placing his lips on Bella's. Cleo and Rikki looked on with smiles.

"It's about time" Rikki commented while Cleo simply 'awed' them. Will and Bella broke apart and couldn't contain the grins that made their way across their faces.


End file.
